Breach
by An Unusual Storyteller
Summary: Meet SCP-3142, as well as other new characters. This takes place within the same Site SCP Containment Breach takes place in, but in a different area. OCs and non-OCs may be met. Read and review, tell me if I should continue. T because paranoia; may move to M.


**A/N: I neither own nor will ever own SCP Foundation, SCP: Containment Breach, or any other media - besides this story - related to SCPs. This story, and this story alone, I own; SCPs that aren't owned by me will be featured, but this will mainly concentrate on my SCP.**

* * *

 **Item #:** SCP-3142

 **Object Class:** Euclid, pending Keter reclassification (See Incident 3142-B).

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3142 is to be contained in a 20 m x 15 m x 12 m titanium-steel box. SCP-3142 is to not be tested without Level 4 clearance or higher (See Incident 3142-A) as of [REDACTED]. SCP-3142 is allowed two meals per day and is not to be overfed or underfed. SCP-3142 is allowed to be interviewed upon approval by at least one member of O5 Command and/or three Level 4 personal. SCP-3142 is to be observed every hour, on the hour to ensure no breach occurs. SCP-3142 is to not be touched by any personal, unless D-class testing is going on. It is not to be allowed to exit It's cell under any circumstances (See Addendum 3142-1). Class A [REDACTED] is to be inserted into SCP-3142's cell on an hourly basis to keep It calm.

 **Description:** SCP-3142 appears to be a 2.3 m tall humanoid. It appears to lack any form of gender-identifying organs, and has a distinct lack of hair throughout It's body. It has grey skin that is described as by previous D-class personal being similar to snakeskin and silk to the touch. It has no visible eyes, but has two large nostrils that appear to be vertical slits above It's mouth. It has a large mouth, with extremely sharp fang-like teeth similar to the jaw structure of a shark. It appears capable of speech and thought, and is sentient to an extent where It has communicated before (See Interview 3142-A. It's ears appear to be small holes on the side of It's head. Despite It's hairless nature, and It's lack of clothing, It does not appear to get too cold or too hot in any conditions within It's cell, being indifferent. Testing has shown that It has two hearts, but otherwise organ structure is similar to that of a human's.

SCP-3142's anomalous properties occur when It is touched without vocal permission being given by It. Upon touch, It will immediately enter a state of absolute paranoia and fear, attacking anyone or anything within range. It will also begin generating microwave radiation that is high enough to melt through most metals, even It's cell. It also appears to have a regeneration almost comparable to that of [DATA EXPUNGED].

Once SCP-3142 is introduced to any form of drug that causes relaxation, It will immediately cease anomalous properties and calm down. Another way for It to calm down is for It to be allowed to finish killing off all life within range, but this is unadvised as it may lead to [REDACTED], as well as containment breach. It has often requested to be left alone and is heavily isolated.

 **Addendum 3142-1:** SCP-3142 was once allowed to exit It's cell of It's own will to be brought to testing. One of the armed guards accidentally touched It, leading to a containment breach that resulted in [DATA EXPUNGED] deaths, and countless injuries. Let this be a lesson for future reference to not let It out, and to always make sure It's sleeping before testing.

 **Incident 3142-A:** SCP-3142 was brought into a testing area with SCP-173 upon request by Level 3 personal. This eventually led to [REDACTED]. Containment breach of both SCPs occurred, and recontainment was almost impossible. By order of O5-█, tests not approved by Level 4 staff or higher will automatically be denied.

 **Incident 3142-B:** SCP-3142 breached on [REDACTED], for reasons unknown. It continued It's rampage and mass killing for ██ hours, before It was briefly recontained. It screeched at high levels, escaping once more and breaking into [REDACTED], causing a mass teleportation through unknown means. When It recovered, It smashed through every wall in It's path, until it reached SCP-682's containment area. It tried to free SCP-682, leading to a large containment breach at Site ██, leading to hundreds of deaths. It is currently unknown if SCP-3142 caused the teleportation or not, but due to It's random breaching and this new anomalous capability, Keter reclassification is under debate by O5 Command.

 **Interview 3142-A:**

 **Interviewed: SCP-3142**

 **Interviewer: Dr.**

 **The following is a video recording of the first vocal interview with SCP-3142.**

Dr. ███: SCP-3142, can you hear me?

SCP-3142: Yes... (incoherent words)

Dr. ███: Is something wrong, SCP-3142?

SCP-3142: No. What do you want, Dr. ███?

( _Note: We aren't sure how It knew It was speaking to_ _Dr._ _, nor how It knew his name. Investigation ongoing.)_

Dr. ███: Well, firstly, I'd like to know what you are... and secondly, how do you know my name?

SCP-3142: (unresponsive, for a moment) I am... not willing to divulge what I am. As for the latter question, I have my... secrets.

Dr. ███: Very well. May I touch your skin?

SCP-3142: (mumbling incoherently again) Yes.

 _Dr._ _proceeds to touch SCP-3142's hand, but SCP-3142 quickly retracts it afterward._

Dr. ███: Are you alright, SCP-3142?

 _SCP-3142 at this point, 'shuts down', and responds to no further questions._

 _End Interview_

* * *

 **A/N: This is just so people can get introduced to my SCP. Further chapters will entail the story of SCP-3142's next breach, which happens in a different part of the Site that SCP Containment Breach occurs in, with different characters all trying to survive.**


End file.
